A Series of Pokemon oneshots
by Blueliliac eevees
Summary: Have you ever wanted to have a quick easy way to write muffins? Wait... erase the muffins part, I meant stories! Oh well, with the title sequence ruined, introducing the Storywritinganator! Coming to a Blueliliac Eevees fanfiction page near you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys!**

**Bluelily here! And I finally took a break from pokewarriors!**

**Everything in the description is true, because Derpy Hooves helped me with it!**

**But sorry people who were expecting a new chappie from my other story!**

**Anywhooooooo... This is basically an introduction for my new story, which is a series of awesome Pokemon oneshots, created by yours truly.**

**IT'S ME IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU DING DONG HEADS!**

**But, yeah... **

**So you wanna know the way how this works kiddies?**

**Just follow the long line! (FROM THE CREATORS OF THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD.)**

* * *

**Its the one above these letters, but everyone knows not to trust the yellow brick road, so screw it while you can.**

**I'M STALLING IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED.**

**But seriously, this is how it works.**

**So, you wanna write but you don't know how you are going to start and all that? Right?**

**So, just come to MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!**

**Again*cough* stalling*cough***

**So just write your ideas in the review box thing a majiger, and you are good to go!**

**I'll see it, write it, and you will love it!**

**It doesn't have to be an idea though, you can, of course, submit characters( fanmade or real) and I will write about them.**

**Don't worry little bunery, the same for pokemon.**

**One downer though... NO INAPROPRIATE SUGGESTIONS! Although a fluffy story is ok, like a date or something.**

**And these stories won't be connected in anyway possible.**

**REMEMBER THE TITLE. **

***cough* oneshots*cough***

**Plus, I am going to do other themes later, just need people to get used to the idea.**

**So I guess that is all you need to know, Just remember to follow your dreams!**

**That was really cheesy, so how about this?**

**Legend of Eevee!**

***Theme music plays from smosh.* L to the I to the N to the K...**

**(YOU Guys know the song)**

** -Blueliliac eevees**


	2. A Flygon's way to love

**Hello people of the universe!**

**I'm Blueliliac Eevees, and we're here today with a special story coming from well, a guest!**

**They were kind enough NOT to give me a name, so they will remain, anonymous!**

**Ha! Bet you guys were expecting me to start off with a person that actually was a member of this website, huh?**

**Right, right, came here for the story did you?**

**Not me, eh?**

**Well now your're going to the world of Sapphira and Draco now, see?**

**See you guys later! PEACE!**

**Disclaimer: obviously Sapphira, Draco, this idea, and Pokemon, don't belong to meh.**

* * *

**Sapphira's POV:**

* * *

_"The day started ordinary, boys walking byyyyyy. Oooohhh."_

Sapphira blasted her music through her pokepod, and put on one of her hot pink earbuds. She shrugged on her favorite motorcycle jacket, and flew through the door, waving good-bye to her mom.

She sat down on a cloud of Dragooncity, and stretched out her wings. She watched as other male flygons waved flirtatiously at her and winked.

"_It was the same old story, too fresh or too shyyyyy. Ooh ooohhhh. I'm not the type to fall for a guy who flashes his smile. It goes on for miles."_

For a flygon, Sapphira was unbelievably pretty. She had sparkling red eyes and her skin shone like the sun. She rose from the cloud and flew towards dragcloud avenue, hoping to catch up with her bff, Aurora Da-Lune, an exceptionally pretty Altaria actress. She then swooped down towards Pokebucks, hoping to grab a quick latte.

_"Don't usually swoon. But I'm over the mooooon. Cause he was just too cool for school!"_

Sapphira spotted her crush, Draco, a Salamance, surronded by his dragon-like friends. His best friend Keith,a druddigon, who just so happened to be her big brother, was doing something... Probably shaking his butt and-

_POOOF!_

She fell far... Down, down down, falling through one cloud after the other. She panicked, flailing through the air.

"_And now I'm falling for ya! Faaaalling for ya! I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't help but fall for you..." _

_"Arceus." _She thought. "_The universe must hate me." _Sapphire fell to the ground, just as the song ended._  
_

She looked up to see a group of dragon-types glaring at her. Sapphira started to blush, as she realized that she fell in the middle of Draco's group.

Embarrassed, Sapphira flew away, thinking, "_Yup, it's official! The universe does hate me."_

* * *

**_Draco's POV:_**

* * *

Draco laughed, as his best friend Keith wiggled his butt obnoxiously and blew a blue flame.

His best friend reminded him of someone his 20 year old sister had read... Someone called Derrington? Or was it Derrick Harrington? Whatever. His mind was way too awesome to be filled with such thoughts.

He looked up wistfully, to find his eyes collide with Keith's cute younger twin sister. Too bad she didn't look like a dragon-type. Draco perferred to hang out with his own kind.

She fell on the ground, then took off in a flash.

"Show-off.." He heard one of his friends mutter.

Kristy, and obnoxious Salamance, who obviously had a crush on Keith, annoyingly asked," Ehmagosh, Keith! Isn't that like your younger sistah? Don't worry babeh I would still, like, luv ya."

Keith, annoyed, shoved Kristy away, and replied sharply. "Ugh, mind your own combeeswax! Yes, but don't you dare make fun of her!" Keith stormed off, with Kristy looking hurt, and trying to find the right words.

Kyle, a Tyranitar, was the first one to break the silence. "But his sister is seriously annoying. Come to think of it, all sisters are annoying! No offence Clareece..." Kyle said, trying to say his feelings without hurting his older sister.

"None taken, Douch bag!" Clareece huffed, and went over to join the pity party Keith was hosting.

Kyle, looking confused, finished his coke, and hovered.

"Dude!" I said, trying to hold in my laughter, " Just because you say 'No Offense!' doesn't mean it's offensive!"

"Whatever," Kyle said sadly, carrying away his Altaria sister with his super strong arms.

As Clareece shrieked in the distance, I started toward Keith.

"Yo Reed!" I turned at the sound. Kristy was the only one who called anybody by their last name. She, for some reason, thought that it sounded, "cool" and "hip".

"Sup?" I replied.

"Hey, can you tell me when Keith is feeling better?" She gestured dejectedly towards the blue, spiky lump of sadness.

"Sure thing Kris," I said, nodding her good-bye. Kristy may be annoying, but she was apart of my posse.

When she left, I sat down, while Keith acknowledged me with a nod.

"Dude, I was thinking, and do you want to do something?" I said mischeviously?

"Sleep-over at my house?" he said, his amber eyes lighting up. He was obviously remembering last time.

"Oh you-betcha!" I cackled, waving him good-bye as I flew home.

* * *

**Sapphira's POV:**

* * *

Sapphira's head thudded as she reviewed her day.

Downstair's she heard the door close, and keys jingle, meaning that Keith was home.

He was most likely getting ready for a party since their parents were away for the weekend.

Sapphira quietly flew down the staircase, just in time to see Keith set down a box of video games.

_"Could this day get any worse? First the incident, and now Draco is sleeping over? Oh dear great lord Arceus, what did I ever do to you?"_

Sapphira flopped back down on her bed, as she heard Draco greet Keith, and listened as they munched loudly on snacks and played Call of Poke. Sapphire closed her eyes, since after all, it was 8, as the boys "pew pewed"on their guns.

_"Maybe I'll just take a little power nap..."_

**_ At Midnight_**

Sapphira woke up the noise of kricketunes humming in the night.

She went out to her balcony, where she saw a certain dragon on the roof.

"Hey," Draco grinned, smiling a cute goofy grin.

Sapphira crawled up and leaned her head against his shoulder. Suprisingly, he didn't push her away.

"Hey, I've been thinking, and you are actually pretty cool for a bug girl," Draco said, out of nowhere.

"Um, thanks, but I'm actually ground and dragon... Don't worry it's a common mistake," Sapphira was used to this comments, but didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings... Not when he was so close to like liking her.

"What made you change your mind? I thought I would never catch your attention..." Sapphira continued, wondering if this was a dream, hoping that this fantasy was real.

"Believe me, you have had my attention for a long time. If this qualifies as a cheesy disney movie scene, then yes, I've always like liked you. I've even the L-word you." Draco replied.

Sapphira, not wanting to ruin the moment, spread out her wings, a sign of love in dragon language, and replied," Love? Then yes, I totally agree with you."

Draco returned the gesture, and both Dragons sat, watching the night.

* * *

**OH my gosh! This was totally different than what I normally right, so, sorry if it was totally weird and rushed.**

**I think I did good, but it really depends on what YOU think.**

***yawn* sorry, it's late...**

**I best be going!**

**djfjakltjortjgajworejt**

**Derpy! What did I tell you about crash landing?**

**...**

**It's ok.**

**Sorry, I was having a friendly little chat with me friend derpy.**

**Remeber to submit more one-shots! Look to the first chapter if you would like to learn more.**

**Please tell me if I was good at this whole romance thing... Seriously.**

**Please check out my other story, Pokewarriors: The Return of Poisontail, and tell me if I should do some romance in that story, and what shippings should I do.**

**Oh yeah, bonus points if you can guess and what song and Sapphira was listening to and where it is from, and who and from where Derrington, A.K.A. Derrick Harrington is. Winner gets the next one-shot, and if they are an author, a shout-out and reference to their story in the next one-shot. I will continue to do easter eggs like this in other chapter one-shots. **

**Song hint: It's from an original Disney channel movie.**

**Derrington hint: He is from a book series. (hint for both: you can use google to search up his name and the song lyrics.)**

**Alright, that's all for now! Until next time, this has been blueliliacs helping you write your dream stories!**

** -Blueliliac Eevees**


End file.
